worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiversal Empire of Happiness Marine Corps
Marines (10000 per 1$ x 40 Elite Equipment) The MEHMC Marines are built to be the pinnacle of power and precision. They undergo massive cybernetic and biological modification to ensure are unstoppable killing machines. They are given the best equipment in the MEH, most notably their Power Armor. 'XD-88 Power Armor' The most powerful armor available to the MEH, it gives its wearer a massive boost to endurance, strength, speed, and the targeting systems even increase accuracy. One of the most notable feature is the shield generator in the armor. While powerful by itself, taking light anti-vehicle weapons before being disabled, its ability to deflect shots that would otherwise hit is what makes it stand out. By extending the shield forward and using advanced computer control to regulate shield strength very precisely, a weapon shot at the shield will be pushed away from its target, sometimes into the enemies own forces. A Marine surrounded by opponents can sometimes have them shoot themselves before the shield is overwhelmed. 'XP-24 Modular Assault Weapon' Throwing out ideas such as "Stocks" and "Magazines", the XP-24 was designed to be used by Power Armored behemoths. It is essentially a very small distruptor cannon, capable of destroying light vehicles and shredding the armor of tanks piece by piece. It uses an entire batteries charge in one shot, but its intended users generally carry them in large numbers. 'Attachments' Grenade Launcher: Able to fire a plethora of different rounds, the XO-A is useful in any situation. Vibroblade Bayonet: With the ability to cut through the thickest personal shielding and armor, it makes a potent backup weapon. Shotgun: Even the best can find themselves in close quarters with multiple opponents. The XB- 60 reduces their numbers very quickly. Vehicles 'Merkava MK 3 Heavy Grav Tank' (200 per 1$ x40 Elite Equipment) The standard battletank of The MEHMC, it was designed to be effective against all targets. Armament: 1x Heavy Blaster Cannon (Anti-Tank and Mecha) 1x Light Blaster Cannon (Anti-APC, AFV, IFV, Light Transports, and Heavy Power Armor) 2x Heavy Rotary Blasters (Anti-Infantry and Swarm) 2x Antimatter Torpedo Launchers (Anti-Titan, Building, and Starship) 2x Wing Mounts Equipment for Mounts: 1x Grenade Launcher (Types: High Explosive, Armor Piercing, Cluster, Chemical, Radioactive, Bio) 1x Ground to Air Missile 1x Extra Shield Generator 1x Heavy Blaster 1x Point Defense Laser 1x ECM Generator 'KR-91N Nighthound Transport VTOL' (2000 for 1$ x 40 Elite Equipment) The Nighthound is both the main transport and infantry support vehicle in the MEHMC. It can carry up to 10 infantry, and if the rear cannon is removed, it can be equipped to carry one Merkava. The KR-91N has the ability to fly short distances through space, allowing fleets to swarn enemy positions with an entire army following orbital bombardment. It's modular weapons allow a Nighthound to quickly be equipped to destroy all types of targets. ' ' Armament: 1x Nose Mount 2x Side Mounts 1x Rear Mount Equipment for Mounts: 1x Light Disruptor Cannon Mount Only (Anti-Tank and Mecha, Low ROF) 1x Light Blaster Cannon Mount Only (Anti-APC, AFV, IFV, Light Transports, and Heavy Power Armor) 1x Rotary Grenade Launcher and Rear Mount Only (Types: High Explosive, Armor Piercing, Cluster, Chemical, Radioactive, Bio) 2x Air to Ground Missles Mounts Only (Types: High Explosive, Armor Piercing, Cluster, Chemical, Radioactive, Bio) 2x Air to Air Missles Mounts Only 1x Extra Sield Generator Mounts Only 1x ECM Generator Mounts Only 1x Magnetic Tank Holder Mount Only 2x Heavy Rotary Blasters Mounts (Anti-Infantry and Swarm) 3x Rotary Blasters Mounts (Anti-Swarm) 1x Stealth System both Side Mounts and the Rear Mount (Cloaks the KR-91N from almost all types of sensors, as well as visual detection) Unit Count 500,000 Marines x 40 Elite Equipment = 2000$ 50,000 KR-91N Nighthounds x 40 Elite Equipment = 1000$ 5,000 Merkava M3s x 40 Eilte Equipment = 1000$ Total = 4000$